


Thief's Of Nobility

by WhatInTheHeckidyHeck



Series: The Chronicles Of Blood [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatInTheHeckidyHeck/pseuds/WhatInTheHeckidyHeck
Summary: She knew he was a corrupted man, yet she let her sorrow sew her mouth shut, not realizing in the year to come how dearly she would pay for her secrets. Now she's alone, her footsteps painted in guilt. Will she sink in it, or swim?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a while back, originally planning on adding more story to it but for a while I lost inspiration for my most favorite play through of Dragon Age: Origins, mostly because the file decided to kill itself. Recently though I have found myself writing about her once more, and decided to add this as a bit of back story. Thanks for reading :)

The wind silenced her footsteps, coaxing them away into the depths of eternal silence, where all the forgotten sounds lay. It was pitch black outside, the full moon the only source of light, a secret eavesdropper in the dead of night. Her hammering heart sang like an unwanted orchestra until she could feel it triumphing in her throat.

''Fergus.'' She whispered, her knuckles rattling as gently as possible on his door. Her only greeting was a deep and gruff snore, but at least she had identification he was in there. She knocked a little harder this time, her entire body following the shaking of her fingers. ''Fergus.'' She had meant to be louder, but only sounded weaker.

She could hear the footsteps now, parading on the stone floor like a group of masked dancers, hidden amongst the darkness. She opened her mouth to call for him again, but no sound came out. Rough skin smashed against her lips and a arm wrapped rib crushingly around her middle. She tried biting down, but there was no flesh for her teeth to get a hold of.

She watched as the barely visible wallpaper of the walls blurred by, kicking in every direction and way. ''Bloody whore.'' He growled, Howe's voice, the harsh tone her Father had never heard him acquire. He grabbed her body like a rag doll, pinning her to the bitterly cold floor. ''This is your fault.'' He spat into her face. ''I am not to blame for this indecent. You caused this lust. You tempted me.'' He growled like that of a lion, teased eternally by his prey.

''You will not scream, nor will you tell a single soul. I imagine if your future suitors found out about the youngest Cousland being a whore they would not be impressed.'' She watched him, her eyes wide, the face of a child who did not know what was coming to her, who did not understand what she had supposedly caused. He grabbed a hold of her long auburn hair that had long come out of its braid. ''Do you understand, Aurora?''

''Don't, please. Don't.'' Was her response, not a yes, nor a nod, but a beg. ''There is nothing that will save you from this fate, girl. You have caused this.'' He hissed, spit flying onto her face. He climbed up from the floor, his shoes clicking on the stone, and closed his door, silently like a thief, for that is what he was that night.


End file.
